Non-rotating vibrators and vibrator controllers for furniture are well known as illustrated by previous patents to this patentee, such as Raffel U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,024, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, and a patent to Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,503. Many other such patents exist.
However, in an effort to improve the relaxing effect of such vibrators, applicant has invented a novel physical system for applying the vibrations to the furniture and ultimately to the user and at the same time has incorporated a novel excitation system which is believed to tend to induce the body of the user to respond to the preferred modulation cycle of approximately 10 to 20 cycles per minute. A range of 1 to 120 cycles per minute may be useful in some cases. Either modulation is superimposed on a frequency of 30 Hertz to 110 Hertz and preferably the 60 Hertz of rectified alternating current. A non-rotating vibrating motor is used rather than a rotating motor.